


Flower Crown

by Syntax



Category: DragonFable
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Don't Judge Me, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 11:15:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7974820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syntax/pseuds/Syntax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They don't always fight.</p><p>Sometimes when they run into each other, they just end up talking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flower Crown

The forest felt unusually peaceful today, but that might've been because nothing was attacking her at present. Hero sat comfortably against a lichen-covered tree, enjoying the shade and the feel of the soft grass beneath her. There was even birdsong floating in through the higher branches, which did wonders for drowning out the nearby bandit prince's endless complaining about the men under his command.

"I mean who does Poe even think he is with this stunt?!" Hero heard him yell,"Directly disobeying my orders not to attack the caravan just yet, and when by some miracle we managed to get most of the valuables unharmed, he tried lording it over me like it was some great success? We could've gotten all of them if he'd just stuck to my plan!"

Hero chimed in a bit on the subject, not that Drakath was paying much attention to what she thought. Sitting as they were, peacefully cohabitating as they were, instead of fighting each other for the progression of whatever cause they needed to fight each other for at the moment, she had the feeling that the somewhat older man was using her more as an excuse to vent his frustrations than an actual conversation partner. She was fine with that, all told. It wasn't like she was keenly listening to him either.

She spotted wildflowers growing on the forest floor that she didn't know the name of. Small yellow ones, smaller blue ones, white ones that reminded her of daisies. Hero picked them absent-mindedly at first, just to admire them up close, spinning the stems between her fingers to get a better look of the whole thing. An idea came to mind and she began collecting flowers with more vigor.

Drakath continued to complain next to her, though his frustrations had dimmed down to more of a grumble than a shout. "Those peasants really don't understand the amount of work that goes into keeping everyone in line."

"That does sound like a problem," she responded drearily, pressing holes into the flower stems with her finger nails and weaving them together. "Are you gonna do something about it?"

Her companion audibly bristled at that. "Of course I'm going to do something about it! The day I let this sort of insubordination slide is the day I lie down and just let that traitorous old bastard in Swordhaven sit on my throne unopposed, and I—er, what are you doing?"

Hero held her creation at eye level, inspecting all the wildflowers that had gone into the chain with a refined eye. She smiled at her craftsmanship and placed the crown of flowers gently on the bandit prince's head, saying:

"I crown thee, king of the douchebags."

He stared dumbfounded at her for a few moments, the flowers slowly sliding over his eyes. She'd likely made the crown just a smidge too big, but that was just to give it enough room to hold the prince's ego.

"Thanks," Drakath eventually said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"You're welcome," she replied, far more genuinely. "I'm glad you like it."

**Author's Note:**

> this was supposed to be shippy but it can be read as gen if you want


End file.
